1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding and joining devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic pulse welding and joining device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welding and joining large workpieces through the use of magnetic pulses is known. The process requires the release of a large amount of energy through an inductor coil that produces a magnetic field within the volume formed by the coil. A first workpiece can be made to move inwardly with a large acceleration and impact a second workpiece through application of the magnetic pulse field created within the inner volume of the inductor coil. If the energy released through the inductor coil is large enough and creates a large enough velocity for the first, outer workpiece, a complete metallurgical bond, i.e., weld, between the two workpieces results. Smaller amounts of energy released through the inductor coil can result in a joining of the two workpieces. The present invention relates to an improved magnetic welding and joining device.